Reassurance
by FandomsWithAnS
Summary: "But what if you leave me for one of those bimbos!" Hermione is insecure but Draco never fails to assure her he wouldn't leave her. Oneshot. Pure Dramione.


**Reassurance**

* * *

**Sorry if this has any spelling mistakes, i did this at two a.m. when i woke up with this idea and quickly wrote this up before i lost the inspiration XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Resting under the cool shade provided by a large oak tree lavished with summer leaves of splendid colours Hermione Granger leaned against the hard bark with a thick textbook nestled between her palms. Her boyfriend of half a year Draco Malfoy sat opposite her cradling a similar textbook, scrutinizing at its pages with knotted eyebrows a pursed lips. While Hermione read she often noticed her gaze shift to the handsome young man, only when his own silvery eyes met hers would she realise she was staring. He was never angry, actually happy that she liked looking at him and in response happiness graced his otherwise sharp features. Sometimes she'd hastily look away to disguise her profound habit into perhaps to pretend she possessed interest in the bustling students about; but Draco knew all too well she wasn't in fact interested in the background, so he would peck her lips to bring her attention back to where it should've been. Her answer would be an embarrassed smile and the studying would continue.

But one day when she did do that instead of flushing at Draco's amused chuckle she barely even noticed that because she observed forlornly that there were a group of five girls with blue and bronze scarves she didn't recognize giggling and pointing over the direction of the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy, hearts practically in their eyes as they swooned over the sliver haired boy.

Flushing with anger and annoyance, Hermione pressed her lips into a straight line and forced herself to look back down at her book and read. But soon she realized she was glaring so hard at her book there might as well be holes in the yellowed pages and realistically dents on its flaps due to her fists clenching that hard; and she was reading one sentence over and over again. But her brilliant mind was too clouded with other thoughts for her to properly concentrate.

She always knew her boyfriend was famous and well-regarded and popular and all sorts of names for well-known – not solely on the fact he was a Malfoy but he was also incredibly handsome, athletic and smart. She brushed her gaze once again over the crowd and realized how many people were staring in their direction. Maybe not just to admire Draco's fetching looks but possibly wondering why someone like _him_ was hanging out with someone like _her_. Not to mention those stunning girls who most definitely had more attractive aspects in them than she would have in a lifetime.

They had been dating for about eight months and it was a strong eight months. Hermione knew Draco wasn't one of those pigs who drop girls after a month or too, heck he only dated one girl, Pansy, until Hermione. The stigma that he was a Slytherin Sex God were all bull, he was a virgin before he and Hermione started courting. She knew he loved her _way_ before they went out and he wouldn't simply drop her because of expectations and stereotypes but a girl still had her insecurities she needed sorted out.

"Do you love me?" She blurted out suddenly, and the suddenous reflected on Draco's face as he jumped and eyes snapped up at her.

He stared at her quizzically. "What do you mean? Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

They've exchanged their fair share of 'I love you's' but right now that wasn't enough for Hermione. "Are you sure?" She asked somewhat desperately which confused Draco even more.

Draco shuffled over closer to Hermione and took her hands into his larger ones. They were always so warm and comforting. "Yes I am sure. Where is this coming from, Hermione?" He asked very gently, almost apprehensively because her eyes were oddly bright and she was blinking rapidly.

Hermione gulped down a load of choking emotion. "Because you're a pureblood and I'm a mudblood-"

"Let me stop you right there." Draco interrupted firmly. "You are not a mudblood, please don't say that degrading word." He said almost sternly, and Hermione nodded. She only referred to herself to that when she was upset with herself, which heightened his concern. "We had this conversation before, didn't we 'Mione, I don't care about blood status any longer and I'm ready to fully accept any consequences our love could attract."

"But what if you leave me for one of those bimbos!" She blubbered, her arms flailing about and then pointing to the block of ditzy girls.

Draco looked outraged.

"Those girls?" Draco scoffed in disdain. "They're the ditsiest bunch of tarts I have ever talked to – only once was I paired up with one of them for Herbology, she made me want to pull my hair out." He reached out to pull the distressed Hermione onto him and then sent a menacing glare to the direction of the girls. Their eyes widened in fear and they quickly scurried away.

Hermione sniffled, "But they're so pretty-"

Draco cut in forcefully once again, "And you are even more gorgeous and sexy than them no matter how much plastic they insert into themselves." He told her genuinely, then leant forward to pepper soft kisses on her beautiful features. "Inside and out, trust me, love. And you're the only person I can have an intellectual conversation with." He said. "Talking to those bimbos makes me lose brain cells by the second."

Hermione giggled, then asked unsurely, "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Her face fell. "Are you only saying that to make me feel better?"

A look of frustration rippled across his face. "No!" He cried, looking insulted.

Hermione pouted. "Prove it." She begged.

He then proceeded to snog her.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it :)**


End file.
